As Long As You Love Me So
by sparklyshimmer2010
Summary: God, if Kurt didn't kiss him in the next ten seconds… What do our boys get up to during the holiday break? Klaine drabble series.
1. Scarf

AN: A holiday drabble series my friend encouraged me to write. I'm aiming for fifteen chapters. Basically pure Klaine fluff and love for the whole time I'm on break from college. All season 3 episodes that have aired are game for spoilers, as well as EMC once it airs. T for later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Blaine had not expected to open the door to the Hummel's – Hudson-Hummel's – Hudmel's? – household to find Kurt blazing down the stairs in near panic mode. If he hadn't been worried he would have spent more time thinking about how good Kurt looked with his shirt untucked and sleeves half rolled up, and how it made Blaine's heart beat a little faster than normal.

"Blaine!" His boyfriend grabbed his hand and pulled him past the kitchen in to the living room. "Help me look!"

"Look for what?" he asked. "Is ev-"

"My scarf is missing!" wailed the countertenor.

Blaine's lips twitched and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

"Don't laugh! I love that scarf as much as you love that red and black silk bowtie mister!"

"Are you talking about the red and blue striped one?"

The taller boy gave him a look as if to say _Are you kidding me?_

Blaine raised an eyebrow in return. "The one I saw on the kitchen island when I walked in?"

Kurt beamed at him and turned to walk that way but Blaine caught him around the wrist and pulled him close so that they were standing in the middle of the living room, his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and their faces inches apart. "Don't I get a proper hello?" Kurt grinned, leaning forward to peck him lightly on the nose.

Blaine pouted while Kurt laughed. "Well if you're gonna be like that…"

"Blaine…" Kurt started warningly.

Blaine gave him a mischievous grin before suddenly and quickly backing Kurt up to the couch until he hit the edge and fell onto the cushions. Placing both hands on either side of Kurt he leaned down to whisper in his boyfriend's ear. "Your scarf is mine, Kurt Hummel."

And just as quickly he dashed out of the room. He skidded to a stop in front of the island, just managing to snatch the scarf before he felt a body smash against his from behind and arms reach around in an effort to take back the article of clothing. Being a few inches taller than Blaine made this an easier task for Kurt, but Blaine turned his back and curled the scarf inside his arms before attempting to run around the counter.

They stood opposite each other, Blaine smiling and Kurt doing his best to glare, despite knowing that Blaine could see right through him.

"I believe this is what you were looking for," Blaine said, dangling the scarf in front of Kurt.

"Oh it's on Anderson!" And it was. Blaine was off again, Kurt chasing him.

After tussling around back in the living room, laughing all the while, Blaine succeeded in pinning Kurt to the back of the couch.

"Come on," Blaine said, nuzzling into Kurt's neck, "one kiss – a real kiss – and you can have it back."

Kurt huffed. "Why should I give in to you and your beguiling ways?"

Blaine chuckled. He maneuvered his arms to pull the scarf around Kurt's neck, hanging on to the ends and pulling himself in so he was once again flush against his boyfriend. "You shouldn't, but I know you want to," he murmured.

He looked up into Kurt's eyes and electricity passed between the two boys. _God, _if Kurt didn't kiss him in the next ten seconds…

Kurt smiled tenderly at him before leaning in and capturing his mouth. They melted together, moving impossibly closer, kissing softly. "I love you," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine hummed against his lips before kissing him lightly again. "I love you too."

When they finally left the house, Kurt's shirt fixed and scarf wrapped securely around his neck, Blaine thought this could be the best holiday break yet.


	2. Pajamas

AN: Thank you guys all so much for the alerts and reviews :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! (Glee in two more days!)

When Kurt wakes up Saturday morning he's still a little tired.

He fumbles for his phone before realizing it's completely dead because he forgot to plug it in last night when he went to bed. He wants to go back to sleep, but considering he must have already wasted half the morning – because Finn _insisted _they watch Rachel's latest musical obsession together when it came on at one in the morning – he figures he should get going and find his clothes for the day.

He hates wasting time when there are things to do. And he's pretty sure there is something he's doing today, but for the life of him he can't remember what with his brain so out of it.

It's when he nearly puts toothpaste on his face that he decides maybe he should get something to eat first. A less than perfect appearance for the day will never, under any circumstances, be acceptable. However he can suffer through another half an hour in the hopes that food will give him the energy to properly put himself together.

So when Kurt heads downstairs his eyes are half open, his hair is mussed and he's still in his pajamas.

He manages to make it to the first floor without any major stumbling but has to stop dead in his tracks when he walks in to the kitchen because sitting there with a cup of coffee and looking completely at home is his boyfriend.

"Blaine!" He squeaks.

The boy in question smiles brilliantly at him, eyes raking up and down the taller boy's body. "Good morning, sleepy head!"

Kurt blinks, trying to gather some form of comprehending thought. His expression changes from confused to horrified as he remembers what it was he had planned for today. He groans, placing his head in his hands, attempting to rub the sleep out.

"We had a date today didn't we?"

Blaine chuckles. "Carole told me Finn had you up late. We've got all day. I figure I can wait."

Kurt looked up at him dubiously. "Blaine, you _know _how long it takes me to go through my morning routine."

"We're going to a light show, Kurt. We have to wait for it to get dark first anyway."

"But the whole point of going early was to enjoy our time together at the park!"

He only smiles. "Take your time, Kurt. Honestly, I don't mind waiting for you." And he says it with such sincerity and affection that Kurt can only wonder how he managed to find someone as wonderful as Blaine Anderson.

Kurt smiles back. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I've been told once or twice."

Kurt walks over to the fridge to pull out the milk jug and plants a kiss on the top of Blaine's head as he passes, almost absently. Blaine looks up at Kurt, a goofy grin on his face.

"I found a song yesterday that reminds me of us," he says.

"Oh?" Kurt asks as he pours some cereal into a bowl.

"You would do an incredible job singing it."

"I'm intrigued. What song would this be?"

"This Dance by Five For Fighting."

Kurt doesn't respond for a minute, too concentrated on trying to put the milk in the cupboard. Blaine's lips quirk. "You're adorable when you're tired."

Kurt scowls at him as he replaces the milk with the cereal box. He sits down and starts pushing all the cheerios under the white liquid with his spoon. There's a comfortable silence for a few seconds.

"Oh! What was this song you were talking about?"

Blaine can't hold in his laugh this time. He waves it off. "I'll show you later, hon."

Kurt doesn't notice the term of endearment Blaine doesn't normally use. He also doesn't notice how his eyes are practically glued to Kurt's shoulder, where some of the blue material has started to slip just slightly sideways. At least, not until he glances up.

"Blaine?" His boyfriend looks distracted, hazel eyes smoldering. When he speaks, his voice is rough.

"You realize I've seen you remarkably disheveled. And naked." Kurt feels his face heat up. "But I have never seen you in pajamas."

"Never?" he asks curiously. "You've slept over here before."

"Once, when I was drunk, Kurt. I'm pretty sure I was passed out the whole time you were wearing those." And he lets his eyes roam over Kurt's form once more. It clicks and Kurt smirks.

"Like what you see?"

Blaine is as calm as ever. "It's just…..intimate." He reaches his hand forward to brush against Kurt's. "And yes, you look hot right now."

Burt chose that moment to walk in, keeping Kurt from pulling Blaine into a kiss. But they smiled at each other, a promise for later. And when Kurt took longer than necessary to finish up in the kitchen, sashaying around teasingly, neither boy commented on it.


	3. Cuddling

The house isn't particularly cold but the fireplace warms the living room perfectly. It feels cozy in front of the flickering flames late at night when it is cold outside. Blaine and Kurt and Kurt's family are all watching Miracle on 34th Street. Or at least three of them are half watching it.

Carole is asleep on Burt's lap on the couch, and Finn had passed out a while ago in his chair, chin resting on his chest.

Kurt and Blaine are tangled, stretched out on the floor. Blaine has his head against Kurt's chest and arms around his waist while Kurt's fingers trail through Blaine's hair. They're as close as possible with legs intertwined.

They look at the TV screen, eyes drooping, not really taking anything in. Burt had muted the movie about twenty minutes ago when Carole first fell asleep, and so the images merely flash in a silent story.

"I love getting to spend the whole day and night with you," Blaine murmurs. That's the best part about break they think – not getting out of school for three weeks, but having every day free to spend as much time as possible with each other.

And tonight Burt is letting Blaine stay the night, something for which both boys are eternally grateful. They feel so amazing in each other's arms, and the longer they can hold on to that the better. It's like they're going to burst from all the overwhelming feelings. That moment when they wake up with one another? Indescribable.

And Kurt knows for Blaine, being here is even more than that. Because he feels at home here. Lying casually with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's family watching an evening movie – he has never felt so comfortable or happy or loved at his own home.

Blaine turns his head up and Kurt looks down so their eyes meet. Kurt thinks that Blaine's eyes are gorgeous in the firelight. "Me too," he says. Blaine gives him a breathtaking smile before adjusting so he was more comfortable, hand reaching for Kurt's free one.

Slowly and softly Kurt sings, "The fire is so delightful-"

Blaine picks it up, quietly as well. "And since we've no place to go-"

Together they sing the last part. "Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." There are a few moments of comfortable silence.

"I could stay here forever," Blaine says.

"Forever sounds nice."

They weren't really planning on moving upstairs anyway, so they close their eyes soon after to finally drift off themselves. They don't say _I love you _before they fall asleep, but they don't need to.

Burt watches the two of them silently, smiling. He couldn't be happier for Kurt. He knows that Blaine is exactly what his son needs. And he also knows that Kurt is exactly what Blaine needs. The two of them are truly, completely in love. You can just tell by the looks they give each other, how they touch each other, how fully they support each other.

He kisses the top of his wife's head. This is the best holiday break he and Kurt have had in years.

_I could stay here forever. _

He'd be alright with that, he thinks. Secretly, he hopes they do last forever.

He kind of knows that they will.

**AN:** I love Burt. And I hope this comfort's anybody still in dispair over the cut scene in EMC. I know that we know what was in the box now, but I was so ready to _see _the scene, with them all adorable and in love:(


	4. Life

AN: First off, I'm so sorry this is a tad bit late. I may or may not have gotten distracted by a really intense Vampire!Kurt fic….

Secondly, I'd like to invite you all to give a listen to On A Night Like This by Dave Barnes, particularly while reading the last chapter. A lovely reviewer mentioned it really enhanced it, and I kind of agree. And it's such a pretty song.

So this is just a fun chapter with some adorable Klaine for you guys. I don't own the game of Life, and please ignore anything that doesn't follow the rules. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Carole had made the suggestion the three of them go play a good old fashioned board game. Really, Kurt suspected she and his dad wanted them and their music – proclaiming boredom while blasting the afternoon away – out of their hair.<p>

So Finn, Kurt, and Blaine trudged upstairs to Finn's room where all his old games were stashed in his closet. At the sight of them Finn's face lights up. There's a small argument between the brothers before it's decided they're going to play, according to Finn, the game every kid loved playing – Life. Finn is almost bouncing in excitement as they set it up on the floor in front of Finn's bed.

"I always liked imagining where my life was going," he says by way of explanation.

Kurt and Blaine both start at college, white and blue cars respectively sitting on the orange rectangle. Finn, after a moment of contemplation, starts at career with his green car.

When he pulls athlete from the card stack his face turns briefly sour. Kurt guesses this is because he'd been passed over for that football scholarship. But he shakes it off and retains his childlike humor for the game, pouting when he pulls the smallest salary available. He never did have the best luck.

When Kurt gets to pick his career he gets police officer. This sends Blaine's mind privately reeling, thinking about Kurt in his Officer Krupke uniform – and how ridiculously attractive that had been.

Blaine is a doctor, something that Kurt thinks suits him well. He grins when he pulls the 100,000 dollar salary.

"Bet you I'll still win!" Finn proclaims. Kurt merely raises an eyebrow.

"You sure about that, Finn?" Blaine asks.

"Dude, this game is so _on._"

* * *

><p>Finn, still in the lead, gets married first. He takes his time picking out the little pink figure.<p>

"Finn! They're all exactly the same. Pick one!"

Finn throws a person at him before picking up a girl from the middle and placing her in the car next to him.

Blaine gets married on his next turn and he sends Kurt a meaningful smile before smartly taking the closest guy from the pile.

Kurt smiles to himself as he thinks about the ring sitting on the nightstand next to his bed.

* * *

><p>True to his luck, Finn pulls out the split-level at the next stop. And Blaine definitely does <em>not <em>start laughing at him for it.

"Hey at least it's in your budget," he says smugly.

"Dude, that's so not cool."

"Aw it's alright, Finn," Kurt starts. "You can spend Christmas with us in my Victorian home. _After _we fix that god awful paint job anyway."

"I like the pink."

* * *

><p>Concentration. Finn stares determinedly at the spinners, chanting in his head.<p>

_Don't spin a ten. Don't spin a ten. Don't spin a – _

Ten.

"Ten thousand over here please," demands Kurt, hand out. "Thank you."

"That's the fourth time in a row!" He turns to Blaine. "Tell him to lighten up why don't you?"

Blaine laughs. "Rules of the game Finn, sorry."

"You're the one that keeps speeding," says Kurt. "This is why I don't let you drive my car."

"Kurt, you don't let _me_ drive your car."

* * *

><p>"Adopt twins, life card," Kurt reads off the square he landed on. He looks over at the pile of pegged people.<p>

"I've always wanted girls." Blaine says softly.

Kurt turns his head to look at his boyfriend, eyes wide. Blaine shrugs, smiling softly at him. It's strange for him to say that at a moment like this, but Kurt's heart lifts.

He picks up two girls and puts them in his car, leaning over to kiss Blaine's cheek.

Finn coughs awkwardly.

* * *

><p>Finn is yelling in excitement before he even finishes counting out the spaces.<p>

"Yes! Hand it over!" He puts his hand in front of Blaine.

"What?"

He points to the blue square, grinning. "Trade salary cards with any player. I'll be taking that." He snatches Blaine's 100 thousand replacing it with his 20.

Blaine looks sullen. Kurt rolls his eyes.

* * *

><p>The game ends up coming down to a 10,000 dollar win. Finn has just barely pulled it out with a life card that says <em>Win Dance Contest<em>, something they all find ironic.

"This was fun," Blaine says good naturedly. He leans against Kurt. "I prefer real life though. I have you here. And we're going to buy a nice mountain chalet."

Kurt laughs and kisses him while Finn is putting the game back in his closet. He pulls away but Blaine goes in for more, knocking Kurt off balance. He falls backwards, but recovers in a second as Blaine descends with a heated kiss from his position hovering over him.

They've been lost in each other for a good minute before Finn interrupts them.

"So….who wants to play Monopoly?"


	5. Candy Canes

AN: To my friend currently reading this, I can't believe you _are_. My sister totally didn't tell me she was sending you the link. Yes I spent all day reading Klaine and writing stuff like this. No judging! XD

To all my other lovely readers, I've gotten so much support for this fic these last few days so thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I present to you: candy canes :D

* * *

><p>Kurt had quite efficiently threatened everyone out of the kitchen that afternoon. He was baking chocolate peppermint cupcakes as a holiday treat for the glee kids for Tina's party taking place the next day. Nothing said holidays to him like a minty-chocolaty treat.<p>

He only let Blaine stay in when he showed up as per usual because how could he seriously say no to that face? Blaine was not to be trusted with helping, but he would never say no to the company of his boyfriend.

He was seriously regretting that now.

Over the course of barely ten minutes, Blaine had managed to sneak several tastes, hide the mixing spoon, splash water, wrap his arms tightly around him, and in general bug the hell out of him.

Finally, while Blaine sings some cheesy song very loudly to him, Kurt gets exasperated. "Okay, you," he starts, "You need a job to do." He drops a bowl in front of Blaine where he stands on the other side of the island. Then he digs into the shopping bag lying on the counter and pulls out a couple of paper and plastic boxes.

Blaine's face lights up. "Candy canes?"

"Haven't you been wondering what I'm making?"

Blaine shimmies – yes, _shimmies_ – forward a bit, to lean his forearms on the counter and stare at him. "I was a little distracted by my gorgeous boyfriend, sorry."

Kurt shakes his head, grinning. "I think I'd like the mood you were in if I wasn't _baking_," he says pointedly. "Use your energy and smash those." He points to the candy canes. "Wax paper is in the cupboard, the mallet is in the drawer next to the silverware."

Blaine dances over to get the needed items. "So what _are _you making?"

"Chocolate cupcakes. We'll sprinkle the crushed candy canes on top of them and they will be fabulous and tasty."

Blaine flashes a smile. "No argument there." He reaches for the first box. "Do you need all of these?" he asks, eyeing the two boxes.

"Well I wanted both peppermint and spearmint so I had to buy extra."

"Perfect!" He sticks an already unwrapped candy cane in his mouth.

"Blaine!" Blaine ignores him.

For a few minutes they work in comfortable silence, Kurt working on making the icing. But he can't help the glances he keeps giving the dark haired boy as said boy sucks on the red and white striped candy.

The sixth time Kurt glances over Blaine smirks and asks, "Do you want one too?"

He huffs but accepts the green candy cane handed to him.

When Blaine has a cup of sharp candy cane pieces he turns to Kurt who is just putting the cupcakes in the oven. He can see Kurt rolling the last bit of his candy cane around in his mouth.

"It'll be twenty minutes about, so we can join Dad and Finn in the living room if you want."

"Or," Blaine responds, drawing out the syllable and sidling up close to Kurt, "We can make out in your kitchen for twenty minutes."

Kurt's eyes dart to Blaine's lips. They are a deep red and kind of glossy. Kurt imagines his lips look similar after savoring his own candy cane.

"But we can do that too," Blaine continues, starting to move away. Kurt tugs him back, laughing.

When Kurt leans forward to kiss him it's all cool breath and the overwhelming scent of mint. Their lips meet and Kurt thinks Blaine has never tasted so good – he can't get enough. Tongues explore and teeth gently rake. It's a kiss placed at the top as one of their most enjoyable.

When they finally pull away for air, it lasts for all of three seconds before they move back in again.

Thankfully, Carole manages to save the cupcakes before they burn.


	6. Dancing

"Hey, follow me."

Kurt jumps at the voice in his ear, turning around to see Blaine smiling softly at him. He raises an eyebrow.

"Where to?"

"What, don't trust me?" he teases.

"Simply curious." Kurt looks around at the members of New Directions spread around Tina's living room, dancing to loud and fast music. "Where would we have a spot to be off at?" Everywhere else was made mostly off limits by Tina's parents.

"Somewhere more private. Somewhere that's not the living room." Blaine nods to the right.

"The kitchen, Blaine, Really?"

Blaine merely gives him a look that seems to say _Oh come on, you, you're coming whether you like it or not, but I know you will_. It's such an adorable, oh so _Blaine _look that Kurt can't help the bubble of laughter that comes out. Blaine grabs Kurt's hands, turning them around and walking backwards through the kitchen doorway. Only Mike and Tina notice when they pass by and the two couples nod to each other.

Blaine doesn't stop in the kitchen though and Kurt shoots him a confused look before noticing the screen door that leads to Tina's backyard. He smiles as they walk outside into fresh air.

When Blaine shuts the outer door that had previously been staying open, Kurt barely has any time to register the fact that his boyfriend's lips are on his. The sound of the surprisingly sober New Directions is drowned out and he's being kissed within an inch of his life. He reaches his arms around Blaine's neck as Blaine's hands move down his shoulders to run over his arms. The goose bumps he gets aren't from the cold of the night.

When he opens his eyes again they are more adjusted to his surroundings. He notices white, crystalline lights decorating the bushes and the koi pond he has seen once or twice before shining.

"Sorry," Blaine breathes. "I've wanted to do that all night."

Kurt rubs their noses together. "You could have kissed me in there."

"I could have," he agreed, "But I like to have these moments alone with you. I can't get enough of you, Kurt. And I want to make the most of the time I have with you before you go off to New York."

He kisses him again and Kurt is too breathless to say anything. He understands.

"That said, I didn't just bring you out here to have my way with you in the moonlight."

"It _is_ kind of romantic," Kurt says cheekily, slightly recovered.

Blaine pulls his phone out and fiddles with it briefly before setting it down on a patio table. "I was wondering if you wanted to slow dance with me?"

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside._

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide. _

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did,_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live. _

Kurt gives him a beautiful smile. "I would love to, Blaine."

Blaine pulls him in close, resting his head on the taller boys shoulder. They move around the garden in slow circles. It feels right.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song._

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

"I'm so happy I found you."

Blaine's lips quirk. "_How_ _wonderful life is now you're in the_ _world_."

**AN: **Too cliché? Hee hope not. Just an idea that wouldn't leave me. And yes, the song Blaine chose to play was "Your Song" from Moulin Rouge, because I love that movie. :) Also, there's a significant lack of the ND members here because I have no clue how to write most of them.

I'm sorry that this was hours late! I had technical difficulties with the internet -.-


	7. Babysitting

Babysitting.

Blaine really had thought he could handle everything by himself. Sure, he hadn't had that much previous experience – or any really – but he was responsible, and he was up for anything. People his age babysat all the time.

He'd seen the boy before of course, and he seemed like a good kid. All he thought he needed to do was feed him and entertain him. He could cook. And kids _loved _him.

His neighbors had a company Christmas dinner to go to and wanted Blaine to watch their six year old son, Connor.

The whole first three hours had been easy. They'd played outside in the little bit of snow that had fallen, he'd made Raman noodles for dinner, and then they'd watched a movie until 8:00. And that's when the problems began.

Bedtime.

How could this one job be so freaking hard?

He had calmly told Connor to go to bed and, when shocked that the kid resolutely shook his head no, told him a bit more sternly. The boy had put on his pajamas and brushed his teeth, but then refused to actually go to sleep.

He refused to stay _in _the bed. He kept asking for things, or simply getting out from under the covers and turning on his light.

It was an hour and a half later, way past Blaine _begging _him to go to sleep, and Blaine was banging his head in the kitchen, listening to toys being thrown around in the Connor's room. He really wanted to prove to the Robinsons he could do this – that he could manage everything and they could trust him one hundred percent. He hated disappointing people.

He finally pulls out his cell phone and calls the first person on his speed dial. He doesn't even give his boyfriend a chance to speak once it stops ringing.

"Kurt!"

"Hey Blaine. Aren't you babysitting?"

"Yes and _please_ help me, Kurt. I don't know what to do here."

Kurt sounds confused. "Blaine, I've seen you with kids before. The kids from the shelter absolutely adored you."

"Apparently I'm fun to play with but I can't actually get them to listen to me. I'm a total pushover." He sighs. "I can't get Connor to go to sleep, and his bedtime," he glances at the clock, "was almost two hours ago."

"What's he doing now?"

"He's pulling everything out of his toy chest I think." He winces at a particularly loud crash. "What did your parents do to get you to go to sleep? Mom usually sang to me, and I already tried that, but he wasn't too fond of Pink."

Kurt laughs, and he sounds beautiful even over the phone. "I never fought about going to sleep. I was the perfect child." Blaine can practically hear the smirk.

Blaine chuckles. "I bet you were."

"So what else have you tried? Did you read him a story?"

"I read him two, and I swear he picked the longest two books he has on purpose."

"That's why you skip pages, Blaine."

Blaine gives a disbelieving laugh before pausing. "Wait, are you serious? You _do _that? Kurt, that's awful!" He sounds truly horrified.

"What? It works," Kurt defends.

Blaine just shakes his head fondly. "Well he had them completely memorized and didn't enjoy them too much."

"Well how about something original then?"

"Like what?"

Kurt thinks for a second before snapping his fingers. "'Twas the night! You told me you have that memorized because you loved it so much."

"I should recite it to him? He's probably heard it before."

"No, you should act it out. Tell him," he starts out slowly, thinking, "That if you give him a show, then he should pretty please repay you by going to sleep, and if he goes to sleep then you'll probably get to watch him again, and you guys had fun right?"

Blaine is silent for a moment. "Kurt Hummel, you are a deceiving cheat…I love you."

Kurt laughs loudly. "I love you too, babe."

Babe_. _That was new. His lips twitched in a smile.

"I'll call you when I get him down then, ok?"

"Sounds good. Talk to you in a bit."

Blaine hangs up and immediately heads down the hallway, determined. And some minutes later – after miming coming down the chimney, among other things, and being generally overdramatic – he's resting happily on the couch. The lights are off in Connor's room and it's totally _silent. _Turned out he'd enjoyed it so much the threat of never having Blaine babysit again worked like a charm.

He got out his phone and dialed Kurt again.

"Did it work?" his boyfriend asked.

"It worked _perfectly_. You're a life saver."

"I'm glad. Always happy to be of service."

Blaine smiles again – that's all he ever does when he's talking to Kurt. "Personally, I think we make a great team."

"I think you're right," Kurt murmured.

"I should probably go; I don't want to wake him up now," he says softly.

"Rachel wanted me to remind you about our double date with her and Finn tomorrow."

"I'll be at your house at eleven," he confirms, grinning.

"Can't wait."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"Love you too."

**AN: **A Visit from Saint Nicholas by Clement Clarke Moore is what Blaine recites to Connor. I, myself, have it memorized, and I figured hey why not? Can't you totally see Blaine acting it out and being completely _adorable_? I'm also guilty of skipping pages on kids. Awful I know :P


	8. Ice Skating

AN: This fic is all about the little moments that take place, so I made the decision to leave out an actual Christmas day chapter. I don't think I could do that justice, and I don't think it would fit in well with the rest of my story. That said, I'll probably leave out New Years as well.

Thanks for all the great comments guys, you make me super happy. Enjoy this chapter. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

* * *

><p>Rachel had been pressing Kurt for a double date for a while now. Of course, Kurt loved Rachel, and Finn was his brother. But the two of them together, on a <em>date<em>? He was sickened enough whenever the two of them were caught kissing in front of one of their lockers at school.

In the end, he couldn't say no to his best friend. And Kurt hadn't been ice skating for a long time.

Rachel and Blaine both showed up at Finn and Kurt's house right on time and they all piled into Kurt's car to head over. There were some people already in the rink, but few enough to skate comfortably.

They are all lacing up their skates – Kurt and Rachel having brought their own pairs – when Blaine makes a comment about how he's excited to try this for the first time.

"Wait, you've never been skating?" Kurt asks, wondering how he missed this piece of information about his boyfriend. Blaine just shrugs. "Well this is perfect! I can watch you learn," he grins.

"I can teach you, Blaine," says Rachel, on the same page as Kurt. "I_ am _rather graceful on the ice."

Kurt stands up and reaches down to pull Blaine up too. Blaine grips his waist, a little unsure of his footing. His fingers brush over the black sequined vest Kurt is wearing.

"You ready for this then?" Kurt questions.

Blaine grins. "As long as I've got you watching my back. I don't know if I trust Rachel over here to keep me from falling flat on my face." Rachel huffs.

"You're short enough, Blaine, I think she can manage to catch you."

"Hey!" He pulls Kurt closer, sliding his hands behind the taller boy and into the back pockets of his skinny jeans. "I am not _that _short."

Kurt merely taps him in the side, pushing him over closer to Rachel, where she's helping Finn stand up.

"Ooh when you get the hang of it you can show me one of your patented spins on ice."

A moment of panic flashes across Blaine's face. "_Spins_? I can't –"

Kurt laughs and leans in to kiss him on the cheek. "Relax, you don't have to do one. You'll do great, babe."

"Come on!" Rachel says brightly, latching herself on to Blaine's arm.

Finn's parting remark to Blaine is, "Don't worry dude, if I can do it, so can you."

Twenty minutes later and Kurt was enjoying the breeze he created as he lapped the rink. Finn, who, although has been skating before, is a little off balance due to his general awkwardness, has only bumped into a lady once.

"Kurt!" Blaine calls.

Kurt turns around to see Rachel pulling Finn in to her and Blaine skating his way.

"This is fun! Even if my feet are freezing."

"Blaine, please tell me you put socks on?" Kurt asks incredulously, thinking about his boyfriend's tendency to leave them off. "Not only have people's _feet _been in those, but you will give yourself blisters –"

"Relax, Kurt. _Yes_, I am wearing socks."

Blaine reaches out for Kurt's hand. As he takes it, his right foot slides out from under him, and he moves to grab Kurt's shoulder with his other hand. Unfortunately, all this manages to do is move their momentum backwards, knocking Kurt to the ground with Blaine on top of him.

Blaine gets off fairly quickly, but not before whispering to Kurt, "I love it when you blush."

Kurt raises a hand to his face, feeling the heat. God, what Blaine being so close does to him.

Blaine pulls Kurt up and they begin to skate again, hands still holding tight to each other. When a girl goes by and gives them an odd look, Kurt's grip only tightens.

"Want to go get some hot chocolate?" Blaine suggests.

Kurt sends him a soft smile. "Sure."

They signal to Finn and Rachel, who wave them off grinning. As soon as they go through the door Blaine heads in the direction of the stairs, which leads to a small sit and eat place.

"Blaine, you've got to –" Blaine's ankle twists underneath him, and he falls to the floor for a second time. "–take the skates off first." Kurt tugs him up onto the bench where they left their shoes. "Is your ankle ok?"

"I'm fine. It's a lot harder to walk in these off the ice then on it."

Kurt nods. The two begin to undo the knots to their skates. When Blaine pulls his off, he wriggles his toes inside red socks. "See? I'm wearing them." He nudges Kurt with his foot who nudges back. Soon they are locked in a war, nudging and bumping each other. Finally Kurt retaliates by pushing Blaine lightly backwards so he's flat on the bench.

"Kurt!" Blaine hisses.

"No one's watching," he says quietly, leaning down to kiss him. Blaine kisses him back deeply for a couple of seconds, unable to resist, before pulling away.

"Come on, I'm craving hot chocolate now."

"_I'm _craving something else."

Blaine's eyes twinkle as he leans up to peck him on the lips. "Later, I promise. Let's finish our date first."

"I'm holding you to that," Kurt pouts.

Blaine grins. "I certainly expect you to."


	9. Sebastian

Blaine slammed the door on his way in and stomped upstairs, ignoring his mom calling to him from the kitchen. He walked into his room and threw his bag to the side before attacking the scarf at his neck, throwing it carelessly away too. He was furiously searching his coat pockets for something, seething, when a voice startled him.

"Um, Blaine?"

He stilled, looking over to his bed. "Kurt!" His boyfriend was sitting there, looking on in concern. His mom must have let him in to his room. "Kurt," he said again, letting the tension ebb off him at the sight of him, "I am so glad you're here."

He was by Kurt in two strides, taking him roughly by the shoulders and pulling him up for a kiss. He kissed him deep and hard, pouring all of the emotion he'd been keeping bottled up into Kurt.

Kurt kissed him back, trying to give Blaine the reassurances he needed. When Blaine pulled away he rested his forehead against Kurt's and closed his eyes. Both boys were breathing hard.

"Not that I minded that," Kurt started, finding Blaine's hand with his own, "But are you alright?"

Blaine stole another brief kiss before stepping back to look at him. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Hey, no it's ok." Kurt squeezed his hand to let him know he meant it. "Did something happen while you were out?"

Blaine sighed. "I was at the music store after going to the bank for Mom and," he paused for a moment. "I ran into Sebastian," he muttered.

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "And what happened with Sebastian?" he asked, voice laced with false sweetness.

"He took the opportunity to give me a few more inappropriate complements and invite me over to his house." At Kurt's incredulous look he hastened to assure him. "I know what he wants and I told him I wasn't interested in even hanging out. I think I'm done with being friends with him." He began to pace. "The thing is, I don't think he'll give up. He's just so _frustrating_. He doesn't understand that even if I wasn't with you, I wouldn't want him. And I've _got _you, he could at least respect the fact that I'm _in love _with you. I didn't want to be rude, and I thought, what if he's just the way he is to cover other insecurities? But for goodness sakes –"

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled, having tried to interrupt his rant a few times. Blaine deflated and collapsed on his bed, face first. Kurt chose to sit on the edge again. "I hate that he gets to us so much," Kurt sighed.

Blaine rolled on to his side, hand holding his head up to look at the taller boy. "Kurt –" he started before said boy cut him off.

"I'm not worried about losing you," he said. "He just manages to annoy me more than anyone in glee club ever has, and that's saying something. And sometimes…"

"What?" Blaine asked, brows furrowed.

Kurt met his eyes evenly. "Sometimes I think he's right about me not deserving you."

Blaine looked upset. "He said that? Kurt, listen to me. You are _perfect _to me. And I can't even dream about being with someone else. That ring I gave to you? I gave it to you for a reason. I want you, and only you, Kurt, forever."

Kurt smiled, tears in his eyes. "I love you. So much." They smiled at each other for a moment before Kurt asked, "Think if I flash him my ring he'll leave you alone?"

"Probably not." He pulled Kurt into his arms. "But I'm sure we can figure something out together."

"We could set Finn and Puck after him?" He sounded hopeful.

Blaine laughed. "Let's forget about Sebastian for the moment. What'd you come over for?"

"Oh, I left my phone here yesterday," he said and brandished the object. "I was coming to pick it up and see if you wanted to go out for a walk or something."

"Well how about we stay here?" Blaine snuggled deeper into the soft, red material and kissed Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt grinned. "That works too."

**AN**: Because we know Sebastian isn't going to give up easy. Sorry I didn't put in the actual run-in, I'm sure some of you would have liked that, but I would not have been able to write it, and this chapter was hard enough to get out. Hence why it's a day late, for which I am so sorry! But I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think :)


	10. Garage

AN: The chapter that was due yesterday will be up later tonight, I promise! I hope you enjoy this chapter. And Happy New Year's everyone! I think it'll be a great year:) My best wishes for you all.

"Blaine!" Burt called.

Blaine peeked through the doorway of Burt's office, where he had been sorting through files. "Yes?"

"I've got to go pick up a car. I want you to help Kurt out up front until I get back."

"Sure thing, Mr. Hummel." He and Kurt had volunteered to help out at the garage for Burt while two of his employees were out and since he was still very behind on office work because of his congressional campaign.

He quickly organized the three stacks he'd been working on into neat piles and moved out to where the other two men were. Burt was putting on a jacket and grabbing the keys to his truck while Kurt was ringing up a customer.

"That man over there has a list of parts he wants to buy," Burt said, pointing to a rather tall, pleasant looking man. "Can you get them all for him?"

"Yeah, definitely," Blaine smiled.

"Kurt, I'll be back in forty if anyone else comes in," he called to his son, who smiled at him in acknowledgement.

Blaine moved over to the man. "Hi, you have some parts that you want?"

The man beamed at him. "I have a list right here!" He pulled a folded sheet of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Blaine, who skimmed it briefly.

"Wow looks like you've got a pretty messed up car."

The man chuckled. "A project my brother used to have. Since he passed away my son has kind of been pushing me to finish it with him."

"I…think that sounds lovely." Blaine received a confused look from the man at his slightly pained look but it was gone in a second. Blaine led him over to where he would gather the items, passing close by Kurt at the cash register along the way. Blaine reached out to briefly squeeze Kurt's arm and brush their hands.

When he'd gotten everything together he pointed the man over to the line where Kurt had just finished with the woman before him. Blaine scooted up close behind Kurt, leaning his chin on Kurt's shoulder and bringing his arms around Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt hissed.

"Right," he muttered, withdrawing, but Kurt grabbed his hands.

"No, I meant you were trapping my arms." He cast a sidelong, semi-nervous look at the man before repositioning Blaine's hands so they were just around his waist and then turning back to him.

"Did you find everything okay?" Kurt asked politely.

The man surprised them by giving them a soft smile. "Your boyfriend was very helpful," he said casually.

Kurt grinned. "That's because he's amazing." He brushed a kiss to Blaine's cheek, who blushed.

"You two are very sweet."

"And you're a breath of fresh air," said Kurt gratefully.

"Thank you, _very _much. We appreciate that," Blaine said.

"My son came out to me a couple months ago," he continued as Kurt began to check him out for the parts. "I've tried to completely support him since then. I can't deny though that I've been worried about it. But…you look like the proof that he really could be happy."

"I'm not going to lie, Mr…?" Kurt started.

"Young," he supplied.

"It's going to be hard," Kurt finished. "There will be people who will make him feel like he's worthless."

"But as long as he has people who can show him he's not," Blaine continued, "Then he'll be just fine." He pulled Kurt in tighter. "We met a little over a year ago. Best thing that's ever happened to me."

Mr. Young smiled brightly. "I'm so happy for you two. What're your names?"

"Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt Hummel."

"Your father own the place then?"

"He does," Kurt nodded. "If your son ever wants to talk to someone, you know where to find us." He hands Mr. Young his bag and his change.

"It was such a pleasure stopping by today." He shook their hands.

Kurt and Blaine smiled as he left the shop, leaning in to each other.

"It makes me so happy to be able to give someone hope, just like you gave me."

"It makes me happy to see more supportive fathers out there."

Kurt took his hand. "I noticed his comment about fixing the car up with his son bothered you."

"Reminded me of that summer with my dad. Ironic, that his son is the one that asked, not the other way around."

"You do know," Kurt started, "That my dad cares a lot about you too right? You mean everything to me, but also so much to him."

Blaine's eyes were suspiciously bright. "I do know Kurt. Like I said, meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. And one day, we are going to be living our lives together, in New York, in the best house with kids running around. We'll come back every winter for your Dad and Carole. And we are going to be so, so happy."

Kurt pressed a kiss to his lips. "I already am, just being in your arms."


	11. Organizing

"Why are we doing this again?" Blaine asked. "Your room is already clean."

"We are _organizing_, Blaine. I want to get rid of some old stuff and be ready for when I have to pack for college."

"You still have a whole semester and summer before you have to leave."

"And I'd rather not spend my last semester and summer here worrying about stuff like this."

Blaine stood and bounced onto Kurt's bed, laying horizontally and leaning his head over the side to look at his boyfriend who was on the floor sorting through photos. He gave a dramatic sigh. "Well then, I've organized all your books and CDs alphabetically, and your movies according to which ones you'll definitely want to bring along, which ones you're only allowed to watch with me, and which ones you could care less about."

Kurt hid his smile behind the project he was working on.

"So what do you want me to work on next?" Blaine asked. "Mind you, I refuse to touch your closet or your dresser."

"Smart man." He turned around to face the dark haired boy. He couldn't resist capturing him in a kiss. He lost himself in the feel of Blaine's lips on his for a moment before pulling back to speak. "There's a stack of my old school stuff under the bed on your side. You can go through it and get rid of anything that I won't need any more."

"As long as I get another kiss when I'm finished," Blaine teased.

Kurt grinned. "How's this for encouragement?" He caught Blaine's lips in another kiss, this one searing. Blaine felt his heart jump and went in to deepen it, but Kurt broke away before he could, grinning wickedly.

"No fair," Blaine groaned as he hopped off the bed. He set Kurt's laptop to play The Fray before he sat down to forage through Kurt's papers.

They worked in comfortable silence. Blaine kept some math note sheets and some English writing pointers that looked like they could be useful in college classes. At the bottom of the stack were a couple of notebooks. He rifled through the first to find it full of history notes.

The second was more interesting. Half the pages had already been torn out and the rest was fairly filled up. Mostly he saw little doodles, music lists and outfit plans. He flipped through a bit more slowly and stopped when he got to a drawing in red ink that covered most of the page.

It was his and Kurt's names inside a heart. His lips quirked upwards.

He ran his finger around the edge of the heart, forming an idea. He tore out the few unused pages at the back and stole a pencil from Kurt's bag that was nearby. He tore the pages into several even pieces.

He quickly wrote down what he wanted on them, signing each with a heart and his name. Hoping the music would cover what he was doing, he went back over to Kurt's movies and began to slip the squares inside the cases of the one's he knew were his favorites – he made especially sure that he found When Harry Met Sally. He smiled, thinking about Kurt opening them to find his messages.

"You finished with those photos yet?" he asked, coming around to sit next to Kurt.

Kurt beamed at him. He proudly brought up a large corkboard plastered with photos of his family, all the members of New Directions, and even a group photo of the Warblers.

Blaine smiled softly. "Going to put that up in your dorm?"

"Mmm-hmm," Kurt nodded. "I already can't wait to decorate it. This one," he started, picking up another board, "is going to go somewhere I can see it while I'm falling asleep." Blaine noticed it was slightly smaller than the other board, but nearly every inch was covered in photos of him and Kurt, as well as ticket stubs and the like of shows they had seen together.

"Kurt, it's beautiful."

"I think I'll have to buy another board for future photos. And in the meantime there's this one spot on the right that's empty and it's annoying me."

Blaine cocked his head to the side, thinking for a moment. Then he grinned. "Hang on, I've got just the thing." He moved to the other side of the bed again and grabbed the notebook he'd discarded. He tore Kurt's heart drawing out of the spiral.

Going back over to Kurt he took the board and placed it in the space carefully before letting Kurt see.

Kurt's eyes widened and he turned slightly pink. "You weren't ever supposed to see that."

"I think it's perfect. Besides, who says I haven't done something similar?" Kurt raised an eyebrow curiously but didn't say anything.

Instead he sighed. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too," Blaine murmured before kissing him.

_I'll miss your eyes. _

_I'll miss your voice. _

_I'll miss your smile. _

_I'll miss your laughter. _

_I'll miss your outfits. _

_I'll miss your snarky comebacks. _

_I'll miss going out for coffee with you. _

_I'll miss saying good night to you. _

_I'll miss holding you in my arms. _

_I'll miss kissing you in front of Finn. _

_I'll miss singing Perfect with you. _

_I'll miss you a thousand ways; I'll never fail to love you in all those thousand ways. _

**AN: **I know finding the notebook with the drawing isn't new, but hopefully you like my take on it :) And I have a challenge for anyone that wants to take it. I'd love to see a fic where Kurt finds all these messages from Blaine. When and in what order and what movies they were in and what Kurt does and all that, would be up to anyone who wants to give it a try!


	12. Intimate

AN: So this chapter is purely because we can't pretend they weren't doing this over the break. Here's some major Klaine lovin for you ;)

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as his boyfriend shoved him against the wall, hands rough against his shoulders. "Blaine," he gasped, trying to regain his senses – difficult because they were so full of Blaine, Blaine, _Blaine. _

"What?" he breathed, moving his mouth to nip at Kurt's neck.

"Finn's expecting me back…soon," he finished lamely as his lips were captured in a heated kiss. He groaned again. "Jesus, Blaine." His hand moved to Blaine's neck, pulling him in deeper as he melted into him.

He was getting lost in the kiss when Blaine's roaming hands brought him back to reality with a sharp tug. He pushed Blaine lightly away. "Seriously, Finn will wonder where I am." While his dad and Carole were out for the weekend, his brother was still very much at home.

Blaine huffed, nuzzling into Kurt's neck. "You can't stay a little longer?" he whined.

Kurt chuckled. "At this rate, if I stay I don't think it'll be for just a little while." They'd gone out to dinner, Kurt with the sole, innocent intention of dropping Blaine off at his house and driving back home. But the second Kurt had gotten out of the car to kiss him goodnight Blaine had practically dragged him through the front door. No one was home at the Anderson's as per usual for his parents on holiday breaks and long weekends.

"Isn't Rachel over there tonight? I'm sure they wouldn't mind," he said teasingly, "if you called and told them they'd have the house to themselves for a while longer."

He fused their lips together again and Kurt had to admit, he was pretty convincing.

"Alright, alright." He pulled out his phone, smiling, and dialed Finn's cell.

"Kurt, what's up?" Finn greeted.

"Hey, Finn. I'm going to stay at Blaine's for a bit before I head home. Just wanted to let you know."

"That's great! Or, um, I mean, Rachel is still here so…have fun."

"We will!" Blaine called before he began to kiss down his jaw, eliciting a gasp from Kurt.

"Oh dude, are you – ok I'm hanging up now."

There was a beep in Kurt's ear but his attention was more focused on Blaine and kissing Blaine and touching Blaine. Eventually Blaine pulled away, breathing hard, and started to move them up the stairs. They'd only thus far made it to the front hall.

They stumbled into Blaine's room, already tearing off vests and opening buttons to expose skin. And then Blaine was gazing into his eyes and the world stopped for a moment. It felt hard to breathe.

"I love you," Kurt said. "I love being with you."

"I am so lucky to have you. And it feels so _amazing _when I'm with you like this."

Kurt kissed him softly before suddenly pushing Blaine backwards onto the bed and climbing up himself to straddle him – since the first time they'd done this they'd both become more confident in their actions. Blaine's breath hitched.

They met halfway in a passionate kiss that made Kurt's heart jump. He felt as if he could burst with the amount of emotion swirling inside of him. And he could see the same written across Blaine's face; could feel his heart beating fast in his chest. The rest of their clothes came off soon after.

Burt would be suspicious later – his boys were both terrible liars – and he would try and keep Kurt away from Blaine for a few days until they had a talk. But none of the consequences that briefly flittered through Kurt's mind could possibly ruin this moment for him as they shared their love for one another.


	13. Glitter

AN: Ironically enough TPPP was on tonight and I was watching Sue be glitter bombed while writing this XD Also saw Kurt be super amazing, of course. He never, ever fails to make me smile ridiculously :)

Enjoy some more play fighting! :D Two more chapters guys!

* * *

><p>"What's with all the glitter?" Blaine asked, eyeing the brightly colored tubes sitting on the coffee table.<p>

"Something Rachel was doing for New Years. I wasn't really listening, I just let her into my craft supply closet to stop her incessant chatter. I do have a rather impressive supply of razzle and dazzle after all."

Blaine smiled fondly at his boyfriend before a confused look on his face. "You have a craft supply closet? How did I not know that?"

Kurt gave him a look. "I honestly don't know." He shook his head, turning to look for the cookbook he wanted on the bookcase. He missed the mischievous look that crossed Blaine's face.

"You know Pink's Glitter in the Air?"

"Yes."

"Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air," Blaine stated obviously.

Kurt spun around. "This isn't more of that we should live our lives stuff is it?"

Blaine smiled. "No. Actually, I just really wanted…" he moved slowly closer, hands held suspiciously behind his back. "To do _this_."

Before he knew it, Blaine had dumped a whole vial of red glitter onto his head. It poured down his forehead, into his face, over his shoulders. He gaped at Blaine.

"You did not just do that!" he shrieked.

Blaine shot him a cheeky grin. "I did. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Oh that's how it is huh? I see." Kurt nodded seriously, walking casually over to the table. Blaine rose on eyebrow, challenging him. "You do remember what it does to you when I win right?" He snatched the blue container and tossed the contents into Blaine's face.

After he'd rubbed the glitter out of his eyes he opened them to look at his boyfriend, grinning. "Is that the best you can do?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and with a bitchy look grabbed several tubes at once, lunging forward and managing to grasp the collar of Blaine's shirt.

"Ha!" Kurt said triumphantly as Blaine wriggled uncomfortably. He watched, amused, as the glitter floated to the floor when he untucked his shirt. And then went for the counterattack, grabbing the last three colors, and intent to get under all of Kurt's layers. Kurt went to block his arms, so instead Blaine knocked the both of them onto the carpet with a light _oof_. Most of the glitter spilled over the both of them.

Blaine grinned at him from his position on top. The light was shining just perfectly on Kurt and he looked gorgeous. The green glitter that was caught in his eyelashes matched his eyes and his lips, covered in red, orange, and yellow sun colors, still looked kissable.

"I guess you won that one." Kurt sighed. 'This is going to be a pain to clean up you realize?"

"Well…on the Brightside, your glitter is now rainbow. Much more our style I think."

And when Kurt realized they were indeed on the floor, surrounded by sparkling rainbows, he laughed. And every time they found a piece of glitter stubbornly attached to a cheek, or a sweater, or a pillow – for weeks on end – he would laugh some more, ignoring his friends' confused looks, instead sharing a smile with Blaine.


	14. Singing

It was Friday of the last weekend before school started back up, and Blaine was performing at one of the local coffee shops. Not the Lima Bean because no one sang there, but a relatively quaint place a couple blocks away.

One of the usual singers had fallen ill and the others had been unavailable. And so the manager had remembered Blaine, who'd been turned down before break simply because there hadn't been room for him in the schedule, and hired him for the week.

Kurt had been there every day of the week to see Blaine. So Friday he sat there with a grand non-fat mocha and a sugar cookie, staring at his boyfriend's hands as they strummed the guitar. His scrutiny moved from Blaine's hands to his face however, when the shorter boy called for everyone's attention.

"Hey everybody!" he started. Most of the patrons swiveled their heads politely to listen. "Thanks so much to those of you who have listened to me sing this week. It's been awesome." He smiled wide. "I'd like to dedicate my last song to my inspiration – the most special person in my life." Blaine's eyes sought out Kurt's and held them steady while he continued.

"He's amazing and I don't know what I'd do without him." Kurt was sure he was blushing. He looked down, embarrassed for a moment, but couldn't fight the smile that graced his lips. When he looked back up he had to catch his breath from the look on Blaine's face. "This is for you Kurt."

Kurt didn't know it was possible to fall more in love with that voice – with that man. But as Blaine started to sing a shortened version of God Gave Me You, energy subdued and voice softer than anything Kurt had heard from him before, Kurt felt his hands shake around his coffee cup. Those words of love were for _him_.

And right then, regardless of the fact that they were only in a sparsely populated coffee shop, Blaine was sharing with the _whole world_ exactly how he felt about Kurt.

Kurt was so proud of him.

One day he'd get Blaine to sing one of his original songs. They were beautiful songs. And he could really be something. Kurt could see it now.

Blaine would open for big acts first. But it would be impossible to ignore his charisma. He would be giving his own concerts in no time. They'd be living in New York by then of course. In an apartment with a nice sized kitchen. Blaine would come home from studio work to find Kurt in his work space scribbling frantically at his newest script. Maybe they'd be just starting to look at houses. And puppies.

Kurt dropped his thoughts when Blaine ended the song, voice trailing off smoothly. He gave the audience a distracted smile and muttered thanks before making his way over to where his boyfriend was sitting off to the side. As he drew nearer to Kurt he began to look a little concerned. When he reached the table he skipped the chair and knelt down next to Kurt, taking his hands.

"Kurt, sweetie, why are you crying?"

And Kurt realized he was. He pulled one hand briefly away to wipe his cheeks.

"I just – it hit me all at once – how much I love you. And when you were singing that song up there – for me – I can't even begin to express –" he broke off shaking his head before smacking Blaine on the arm. "You made me into a mess!" he cried. "I don't even know what I'm trying to say. You and you're perfect words."

Blaine laughed. "It's easy to sing a song about love when it's you I'm singing to." Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's fingers then, still at a loss. "You actually looked like you zoned out a little during it."

Kurt smiled bashfully. "I did. I was imagining our future. I know we're young, and I still want to live a lot of my life first," he paused to draw a deep, relaxing breath. "But sometimes I just can't wait to be your husband, living our dreams together. I don't think I can think of anything more perfect than that."

"You're my dream, Kurt," Blaine murmured. "And I've already got you."

Kurt surged forward to kiss him, for once letting go of his inhibitions and ignoring their surroundings. "I love you. So much. And I say that all the time, but Blaine you have to know how much I _mean _it."

Blaine smiled. "I do, Kurt. I really do."

**AN**: Just one week into school and look what it's done! I am so sorry this is so late. Hopefully it was worth it. I really do like this chapter I think.

About the song choice: When I picked "God Gave Me You" (Blake Shelton, originally Dave Barnes) I did think about Kurt not believing in God. But the song is too beautiful to not use and I think it can be read with the same message regardless – basically Blaine describing how the two of them were meant to be and how they get through everything together, and Kurt understands that. I think it describes their relationship perfectly.

And no, the dream line was totally NOT stolen from Tangled. I don't know what you're talking about. ;D


	15. Kids

AN: I'm so sorry this is over a month late! I've had it written for ages I just couldn't bring myself to type it up and finish it.

I had a couple of different directions I was going with this, but my sis Sapphire convinced me to go with the fluffiest. For cArLySTAR15 who wanted "an awkward but adorable talk about future Klaine babies." I'm not sure it's quite what you wanted, but I hope you love it regardless because I do :)

The pond with the house playing classical music is based off my favorite place to go when I'm back at home.

Also dedicated to all my faithful reviewers! I appreciate that so many of you kept coming back! You guys are so _amazing_. Enjoy my last chapter!

* * *

><p>Kurt had gotten up extra early to be at Blaine's house just as the sun really started to rise, arriving with blankets, fresh fruit, and a thermos of hot chocolate. Blaine answered the door blearily – Kurt is sort of surprised he answered at all – hair a mess, white sleep shirt askew and plaid pants pulling low on his hips.<p>

If he hadn't come over for other reasons, Kurt would have jumped him right there.

"I'm cancelling our hang-out-and-watch-a-movie plans. We do that all the time and I've seen The Notebook too many times to count."

Blaine merely smiled fondly, leaning against the door with that look on his face. The one that says Kurt is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"It is our last day before school and therefore the last good morning," Kurt stated dramatically. "Would you care to spend the morning outside by your tree?"

Blaine's tree was a dogwood tree at the edge of his expansive, fence-free backyard. He'd told Kurt it was where he went after particularly rough days during his freshman year. It was the perfect hiding spot from house windows with a view of the pond that was situated behind the neighborhood.

On weekends he used to watch dogs splash in the water, and little kids run around, wishing to be that carefree again. Sometimes the neighbors would play classical music that floated enchantingly through the air.

Blaine grinned at his boyfriend now. "Why don't you go set up and I'll get washed?" He does so quickly, pulling on a loose hoodie and his comfiest pair of jeans before slipping out the back door.

He's soon snuggled up to Kurt under a blanket, watching the misty air around him glow yellow and the frost sparkling on the grass. They were quiet for a while, just soaking in the pleasant feelings. Not too long after the sun had finally placed itself high in the sky two kids' laughter rang through their ears.

Blaine sat up against the trunk of the tree to get a better view of the pond down the hill. A little boy and a little girl, scarves flying and hats bouncing, were chasing each other. Kurt changed his position so they were both sitting up but still curled around each other. He smiled when he saw the kids too.

"Can we bring our kids here? I want to keep this spot forever," He said, turning his head to his boyfriend, who looked at him with blazing eyes.

He stared back, confused, before his own eyes widened. He pushed away, panicked. "Forget I said anything! I didn't mean to assume – but you've mentioned before – I just – I mean –"

He was cut off as Blaine's lips took his in a slow kiss, and Kurt melted, feeling warmth that spread through him.

When Blaine pulled away Kurt had a smile on his face, though his head was cocked questioningly. Blaine chuckled.

"Kurt, you have to know that that's exactly what I want." He grazed his knuckles along Kurt's cheeks. Kurt blushed.

"I'd thought so. You'd mentioned wanting girls, and that was before I knew you wanted kids at all. I just wasn't sure you ever actually intended on having kids, let alone with me."

"Of course I do, babe," he said reassuringly, squeezing Kurt's leg gently. "I plan to marry you someday after all. And a family with you sounds absolutely amazing."

Kurt beamed and stole a quick kiss. "We'll be great parents."

"I think so too." Blaine pauses. "I actually thought _you _didn't want them."

"I'm sorry I gave you that impression," Kurt said softly. "I'm just… a little scared."

Blaine hesitated in his response. "Is it bad? That I think about it all the time?"

Kurt put his hand to Blaine's leg as well, looking him honestly in the eyes. "No. It's not the idea that scares me. It's getting there. We both still have to finish _high school. _And then I have this fear that my dream to become a star is going to get in between us one day_. _I feel like if I say anything out loud… it'll jinx it."

Blaine shifted closer, taking his boyfriend's hands in his. "Kurt, whenever I look at you, I just _know _my life is going to be so happy and perfect. We love each other, we support each other, and together we can get through anything. We don't have to talk about it for me to know that." He ducked his head. "And I understand that we're still a while away from our happily ever after. I can slow down."

He gave a small, embarrassed smile, which Kurt returned.

"I don't want you to stop thinking about it…but let's leave some things to surprise, yeah?"

"Sounds good," Blaine nodded.

"So I hope you didn't already have names picked out," Kurt teased.

Blaine laughed, but Kurt noticed his boyfriend blushed slightly. "Just our married last name," he winked.

Kurt was curious, but decided not to ask, thinking he would prefer to know later. Blaine settled back against the tree, motioning for Kurt to do the same. They sat like before, Kurt's head on his shoulder, hand on his chest, relaxed again.

"I just had a thought…"

"What?" Kurt mumbled, eyes closed as he tried to take in what little warmth the midwinter sun had to offer.

Blaine rolled over so he was flat on the grass underneath him. Kurt yelped as Blaine's cold fingers touched his cheeks. "I won't be able to kiss you during the day as often and that is going to be absolute torture."

Kurt grinned. "Would you like to start making up for lost time now?"

Blaine's eyes sparkled as he leaned in to whisper in Kurt's ear. "Indeed I would."

And they proceeded to do just that.


End file.
